Militia Force
by leowisdom10
Summary: Join 14-year old Adam and 13-year old Sara as they battle in a galactic civil war. PS please leave reviews either good or bad ones will give me reason to continue to make more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Militia Force**

Prologue- Day 31

I watched as the coffin passed through the alley. As it passed by me I couldn't help but thinking it was my fault how this happened. I was thinking how I had been to slow and that if I was faster than there would be no funeral right now. Now I'm almost positive it's my fault that-, no I can't even say that name, even in my thoughts it would bring it all back. I'll remember and tell you the story so you don't make the same mistake. It all started on that one mission…..

Chapter 1- Day 1

I was at the perfect vantage point, my targets were at range, no wind to mess up my shot, and no one knew I was here. Well, no one except my partner currently inside the base. All of a sudden the radio in the helmet turned on. " 'K Adam, I'm in and entering the radio silent zone." I turned on my end and replied, "OK Sara just be careful we may have good gear but I can't help you in there physically or informingly got it?" "Yea I got it. Jeez you would think I'm on my first mission the way you act." I silently laughed at her reply; it's just like her to act like this. "I'm just saying I want you out of there in one piece not coming back looking like Swiss cheese." There was no response, which probably meant she went in already.

She thinks that ever since we got these helmets in 3325 she's some super soldier. Our helmets are made from the strongest metal in the galaxy, Tectatanium; this metal needs over 3,000,000 pounds of pressure on it to put a dent the size of a fly into it. Thus our helmets are reserved for our "Burning Star" division. They were shaped like any old full covered helmet except the visor was made of a clear metal and the nose and mouth section was open for various attachments for specific situations. Anyway I just hope she doesn't blow the facility sky high before we get the data because she may have the normal cute, innocent look of a 13 year old girl but underneath that helmet is a short orange-haired heavy weapon specialist with a long barreled mini gun strapped to her back that is about 5 inches taller than her standing up.

Just then I looked back at the targets to find out that they are still chatting like the idiots they are. I also noticed an owl in the corner of my MPB (Magnetically Propelled Bullets) sniper rifle. Two minutes later I heard the owl perch behind me, and then I started to wonder why there have been no guard or patrol troops around. The targets moves then became really sporadic and there was no way I could get my kill with such random movements. Then it hit me as clear as day. _Owls aren't native on this planet_. I slowly reached for my pack and linked my camera to my helmet feed and sure enough it was an O.W.L. An Omni-powered winged lookout.

Its beak opened and I knew it was about to fire but I was too fast for it, I took out my silenced Campton pistol and took it out in three shots. I now knew patrols would be on their way and I put my helmet on over my short, black, spiky hair incase trouble started. I laughed at the thought of guards seeing me without my helmet pondering on how a 14 year old could cause such a ruckus.

Just when I heard the alarm of the building go off I heard guards coming in my direction. We were compromised. I made a mad dash to the facility and took care of the targets at close range sniper fire. This was bad, we were compromised, the targets that had to be wounded and taken were killed and I realized how slow I was today. It just came to mind that with all the alarms the targets didn't run take action or anything like nothing was happening. Something's wrong on the inside is what came to thought all of a sudden which meant something most likely happened to Sara.

I ran to the rendezvous point outside the first exit of the facility and I saw Sara running out. She saw me and turned. When I saw her I was scared out of my mind, which rarely ever happens. What scared me wasn't the about 1 inch deep gash welling blood across her lower mid-section or the multiple gashes on her arms, her left more cut up than her right. But the huge dent in her tectatanium helmet. The helmet was not only dented on the left side but a saw cracks all over the top section of the top of it. As soon as she turned to me she said, "Adam! We have to get out of here n-…" She then collapsed face flat before she could finish her sentence. I hurried and took out my med kit and put in constant clumps of cartonic clay in her huge gash to keep her from bleeding to death. This clay had a specific permeability where blood can manage to go through it yet stop excessive bleeding. Once her gash was filled enough I hoisted her up in my arms and proceeded to get back to our spacecraft called the, _Hopper_.

The _Hopper_ is called a hopper for a reason using our technology we get expand a particle of light to the size of a spacecraft and travel at speeds faster than light in it. The only downfall is that after opening, entering and exiting it takes about two to three days to recharge the light particle enhancement beam (LPEM). The _Hopper_ however, can open, enter and exit three times within 5 minutes of each opening. Yet another specialty reserved only for the Burning Star division.

After slipping past multiple guards looking for us we made it back to the _Hopper_. I quickly strapped Sara securely into the passenger seat in the transport room and headed for the cockpit. The ships engines roared to life and I sent it into the sky. It felt good to get off that planet, but my main struggle now was to get Sara some real medical help. Now it was all life or death for her and who knew if she was hanging on by a full two hands or rope or by a thread everything went to its usual silence as we entered the particle of light toward the planet of cities: Threshold Nova.


	2. Chapter 2

**Militia Force**

Chapter 2-Day 1

We had just landed on our designated planet. I looked at Adam and he shot me a look back but with confidence. I honestly never got how he could remain so calm and collected during missions. As the _Hopper_, our ship, smoothly and quietly landed I strapped my 5-foot 1 inch long barrel minigun on my back, it's 3 inches bigger than me. My dual Campton pistols in their holsters and my F86B 95 MPB assault rifle in its magnetic holster across my chest and carried with me my BATTER single tube missile launcher.

The goal of the mission was to collect certain rebel data on the mainframe at this base and make way with two hostages for extra info.

As we started into the woods I looked back at the _Hopper_. It was about 40 feet long with a circle-ish front and square-ish back along the back were six thrusters and where there could be a seventh thruster in the middle is where the entrance was. The ship could hold up to 10 people, excluding the pilot and co-pilot and still hold its own in a battle like a full-fledged single person fighter.

Now we were about 200 feet away from the base. "Sara," Adam said all of a sudden, "you sure about this plan? You sure you can do this on your own?" I scowled at him and replied, "Of course I can! What do you think I am, some sort of amateur rookie on a practice mission?" Even with his tectatanium helmet on I could see that he was doing his silent laughter and then I turned away and stalked off toward the base. Fifteen minutes later I had managed to sneak past all the guards and get in the base. _Ha ha_, I thought as I entered, _Adam worries way too much about me, even though he is a year older than me he thinks I'm an amateur_. But I've learned to live with it.

As I crossed countless hallways I made it through to the mainframe silently taking out any guards in the way. _Infiltrating is the easy part_, I said to myself, _the hard part is when you get what you need, then they know your there_. According to the map I was about ten hallways away from the mainframe. _Now's when I should tell Adam, so he won't worry and mess up the mission._

. " 'K Adam, I'm in and entering the radio silent zone." I said, then I waited for the reply. "OK Sara just be careful we may have good gear but I can't help you in there physically or informingly got it?" "Yea I got it. Jeez you would think I'm on my first mission the way you act." I still can't believe he's treating me like this in the middle of the mission; it's just like him to act like this. "I'm just saying I want you out of there in one piece not coming back looking like Swiss cheese," he said but that's when I entered the zone and couldn't make any more smart remarks back at him.

I made my way through the halls and noticed there were no guards in these halls, that got me curious as to why that was but I pushed that aside and kept moving forward. I finally found the mainframe in the middle of the near two mile long base, inserted the memory core and the download commenced. The download finished after 2 minutes and as I pulled it out the alarms activated and a warning sign came down saying, "Experimental subject released all personal evacuate!"

That's when I figured out why no guards were at these halls. There was something in here that no one wanted to be near and now I possibly have to fight it. I hurried through the grand mesh of halls and tried contacting Adam but no response. _They must have jammed the communications in the entire facility_, I thought. I was twenty halls away when I found IT. I just knew that the thing in front of me had to be the experiment yet I was shocked to see it was human but wearing something on it. I used my new tectatanium helmets functions to scan him and I was shocked.

There were to gloves on both his hands and boots on his feet. Connected to the gloves and boots were wires. The wires then connected to something on his back. Along his spinal cord there was a length of metal where all the wires connected and it was covering his whole spine. The metal resembled a faint glow which is unmistakably noticed as tectatanium. I knew this was going to be a threat but this was an experiment I don't know what it's capable of. I took my assault rifle and fired.

As I fired the experiment moved faster than my eyes could reason with and next thing I knew is that he was behind me. I shot again relieving the whole clip of ammo but yet again he made his move. Moving faster than anyone could imagine a human being go all of a sudden I felt a huge pain across my body, right below my chest area, I turned to look to see he had a blade and for some reason it had blood on it. I was too afraid to look down at me but that didn't stall my opponent. In less time that my brain can process, he moved again slamming my entire right side into the wall. I felt his hand leave the grasp of my helmet and then wooziness filled my head and my vision blurred. Just then I heard the sound of him taking out his blade, _Great_, I thought, _he's not finished with me yet_. In less than a second my entire left side went numb and wet. I unstuck myself from the wall finally, unstrapped my minigun and fired at over 200 bullets per second, but it wasn't enough.

The experiment then said, "Play time is over. Now it's time to die!" I was frantic. That's when I pulled out my only EMP grenade and smoke grenade and all I heard was my voice screaming "NOOOOOOO!"

I used this diversion to get away and looked at my map which for some reason was static every so often. _Hallway 9, hallway 8, hallway 7…_ I was almost out, almost to safety but my vision started to turn a bit red as I felt something run down my forehead. I shook it off but then my vision blurred again. _Hallway 1 and made it! _I ran out of the building full strength, turned and saw Adam.

I looked at him and through my vision I saw enough that I saw him actually scared. Something must've happened to me with these injuries but all I felt was a bunch of cuts and a maybe bruised head. But then I realized that it would take more to scare him than that. Before I asked anything else I told him, "Adam! We have to get out of here n-…" But before I could finish my sentence my head started to pound like hell breaking loose then I fell to my knees. After that my vision finally gave way and then I blacked out.

I barely woke up to find myself strapped into the _Hopper_. I heard the engines but it was silent. We must be in the light particle drive, I thought. Then Adam came in surprised to see me awake. Before he could speak I said, "Hold out your hand." I listened to my own voice sounding so weak but he reluctantly held out his hand without saying anything. I then put the memory core in his hand and very weakly said, "Mission accomplished." I gave a brief weak smile but then I silently fell into the grasp of unconsciousness again. The last thing I heard before I was completely out was Adam saying. "You're gonna be all right." That's when I lost every trace of my senses that I had, until I would wake up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Militia Force**

Chapter 3- Day 1

I had just come back into the cockpit after my check up on Sara. She had been, surprisingly, awake and she handed me the primary mission objective, the memory core. After handing me the memory core she had slipped into unconsciousness again and I continued to look her over. The cartonic clay was holding but it wouldn't be for long, and who knew how much more blood she could lose before it's too late. _No_, I said, _I can't be thinking about that I need to be thinking about what will happen after she recovers_.

In the cockpit, the warning alert sounded saying 20 seconds until exit. _Thank god_, I thought. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And we left the light particle.

"No…." As I said the word my voice trailed off into misery. We had arrived at Threshold Nova, the planet of cities also the main branch of our military, and it was under attack by rebels. There were 14 ships. Of the ships there was one flagship, 3 battleships, 5 cruisers, 2 reconnaissance frigates and 3 transport cruisers. The only thing that frightened me here was that we were losing on our own turf. The orbital defense cannons were destroyed, only 5 of our ships in the air with all shields down and all were battleships.

I looked helplessly at this losing battle and I knew what I had to do. I set the ship to auto-land, this would be the first time someone has tried out a ships auto-land, and headed into the main hull. There I took out my pistols and my own assault rifle with as many thermal bombs I can hold in my pouch. I looked over at Sara and put my hand over her shoulder and said "You'll be all right and I'll be right back." At that I headed over to the airlock and pressurized the small lock and I grabbed the boost pack opened the hatch and with one last look back inside I leaped off and activated my pack.

As I floated through space to the first target I looked and saw the _Hopper _and knew it was going to land safely. I hit the first ship and couldn't stay on due to its anti-friction shielding. When I finally got a grip I waited to find a way in. _Wait a second_; I told myself, _ships with this shielding have to open holes in the shields to let fighters out. Perfect now I found my way in_. As the shields parted I thrustered my way in and now my rein of destruction will commence.

_Meanwhile at Threshold Nova's military ops base…._

I was barking orders to everyone in the room that we need to get more ships in the air to defend Threshold Nova. "I'm telling you we need more cruisers up there along with a flagship for more support, you big bag of nimrods!" My right hand Major Pols then said, "Lieutenant Hollows, sir, we have a light matrix coming onto the field. It seems to be spacecraft number 58930." That could only be my two burning stars. "Sir," Pols said "we have someone leaving said spacecraft and auto-land has been enabled." _This is bad, who was it who left_, I pondered. "Search ship for encoded messages." Everyone then searched every radio frequency until Captain Uhado claimed "Sir, we found a message. Play it, sir?" "Of course play it!" I shouted. The message played and revealed Adams voice. "This is Adam, subject 0857 of project Morning Star. I have critically wounded on the vessel require immediate METU is necessary. I'm leaving vessel to assist fight. Take good care of her." "Message End" announced the computer. _METU. This has to be serious_. The METU squad is only called in on emergencies where the patient is on the verge of death. After finishing my thought the _Hopper_ had landed.

_Back on the_ Hopper_….._

I woke with a thud wondering where I was, there was no one here except the empty contents of the main hull of the Hopper. Just then, the rear ramp opened and troops with a levitation stretcher came in with IV's and everything as I was lifted I passed out again.

I woke back up seeing people checking my vitals and constantly looking at me while running to the nearest building. I was fading in and out but the third time I came to, I saw Colonial Hollows. I tried to bring my arm up to salute but before I could even attempt he said, "No need to do that Sara, we just need you to conserve what energy you have left." I did a silent nod back then an oxygen mask was placed over me and I dozed off again.

_Onboard the enemy spacecraft's….._

I got into the enemy ship and found the nearest hiding spot and ran there. I briefly double-checked what I had on me and started the process of finding the map of the ship on my HUD in my helmet. It seemed the engine coolant area was the perfect place to plant the bomb so I marked the spot and a path to follow was marked. On my way I ran into a squad of troops and opened fire with my rifle. It was good because they didn't expect me but bad due to all their buddies wondering what was happening. I took the next elevator down to the engine room to find it completely empty. I set up one of my detonators and set the timer for a reasonable 5 minutes. I sprinted through the halls and corridors of the cruiser and made it back to the elevator. _3:39 left_. All of a sudden there was a huge shudder that rippled across the ship and then the power cut off. _2:48 left_. My only exit has been destroyed there was no other way out. Then it hit me. These are the lower decks and where there are lower decks there are garbage disposals. I found the nearest garbage chute but ran into guards on the way. They followed me down the chute and then I asked them, "Do you really want to be here?" _0:07 left_. I hit the release switch and I flew out fast with the guards who are now dead. 0:01 left. I saw an explosion, that combined with the gas for the engines and nearly half the ship was destroyed. "Great," I said, "one down eleven more to go."

_Six hours later…._

I was on ship eleven out of twelve. After ship five they finally found out what I've been doing so there was more resistance. I am now suffering from fatigue and moving and responding slower than I should. "I don't think I could hold my own in another skirmish." I said to myself. I then felt multiple shudders along the surface of the ship and ignored it. Five minutes passed and I was two halls away from the engines but on the first turn there they were. 30 soldiers in ready position to take me down. I thought I could make a break for it but then I heard a gun's click behind me ready to shoot. _This was it_, I thought. Then I let fatigue's dark grasp take hold of me. _At least all those secrets I carry won't be here anymore_.

I fell to me knees, my vision darkened and I hit the floor. Just after I fell is when I heard the bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Militia Force**

Chapter 4- Day 1

I was on ship eleven out of twelve. After ship five they finally found out what I've been doing so there was more resistance. I am now suffering from fatigue and moving and responding slower than I should. "I don't think I could hold my own in another skirmish." I said to myself. I then felt multiple shudders along the surface of the ship and ignored it. Five minutes passed and I was two halls away from the engines but on the first turn there they were. 30 soldiers in ready position to take me down. I thought I could make a break for it but then I heard a gun's click behind me ready to shoot. _This was it_, I thought. Then I let fatigue's dark grasp take hold of me. _At least all those secrets I carry won't be here anymore_. I fell to me knees, my vision darkened and I hit the floor. Just after I fell is when I heard the bullets.

_45 minutes earlier…_

I woke up with a throbbing head and pain in my gut. As far as I could tell I was in the hospital with IV's attached to me along with any kind of vitals monitor you could imagine around me. _What just happened, all I remember is getting out of the base but then the rest is blurry._ Just then Colonial Hollows walked in.

"How are you feeling? We had to get METU on you along with life or death surgery. To be honest you barely made it through." I looked at him with a shocked expression. Now I remember everything, but one question remained. "Where's Adam?" I asked. He looked at the floor and said, "He left the _Hopper_ to help assist taking down rebel ships but after the fifth one was taken down they realized what he was doing and we lost contact. The only way we know he's alive is due to the continuous explosions of rebel ships, but that's all we have to go by." "Where's my armor?" I asked, but before I could udder another word Hollows snapped, "NO! You need at least five days of bed rest there's no option for you to go we are sending in the "Miners" as we speak. Now get some rest Adam will be fine." He left the room. _Get some rest_, I mimicked. _Sometimes he really ticks me off but one good thing came from this, I now know where my armor is._

I looked at the closet where Hollows looked when I asked about my armor and sure enough it was there. I quickly changed and realized that my helmet is no longer usable at the moment so I took the standard security military helmet and headed towards the "Miners" docking bay.

The "Miners" were elite breaking and entering soldiers but for space crafts. They launch from pods that have huge tectatanium drills on the top of them.

I snuck past multiple people including Hollows and made it to the bay. "Hold it!" a soldier yelled at me. His red and brown armor told me he was a "Miner." "I need to see authentication from you to even be in this docking bay." "Oh really," I said with a grin, "Then let me show you my authentication." As I said it I hit him square in three pressure points, one in the neck, one in the chest and the other side of the neck and he was out in less than a second. As I moved however the pain in my gut came back. _This isn't good,_ _I need to do this quick, and I can feel my wounds re-opening._

I took his ID badge and boarded his pod. As the door locked I checked around the circular inside. _Let's see, there's a Campton pistol, standard 8P assault rifle, combat tazer knife and five grenades. I'll have to make do with them. _Two minutes later the pod took off. Three minutes later all of us were in space hurdling towards a rebel ship. The drill started up but as mine was going through I saw other "Miners" pods drills slide off the anti-friction shielding and blast off into deep space. As mine finally broke through, it made a loud shudder and the same happened to the other "Miners. A total of about ten out of the 25 "Miners" made it in. I took all my equipment and left the pod and started my way through the ship.

I turned a corner and found three guards. "HEY! You big load of oafs come here and get me unless you're afraid…" I took off my helmet and continued, "… of a little teenage girl!" They were stupefied for a full 30 seconds then charged at me. _3, 2, 1._I pulled the pin off my grenade and chucked it into the middle guys gut and then… KABOOM! Three down, a whole battleship to go. Just then my head felt like someone was banging on it with a sledge hammer. I shook it off and continued down the corridor.

I was reaching another turn when I thought I heard guns clicking, ready to fire. I stood, back against the wall next to the corner and clicked my 8P rifle. I heard something fall to the ground and knew this was my chance. I rounded the corner and emptied my entire 56 bullet clip and took half of the guards out I then sprinted towards then with bullets missing and ricocheting off my armor the first guy I approached I took out with an upper-cut to the jaw then a sidekick sent him flying into his partner. I proceeded to take out my tazer knife and launched it at the rebel to my right. It cut into his shoulder and sent 50 megawatts throughout his body, I drop kicked the next guy then the last rebel shot at me and I thought I felt a bullet ricochet off my shoulder plate. I then ripped some of the rebel's mesh armor and shoved a grenade in it and threw in 10 feet away followed by an explosion.

Among the bodies I found the first one that was on the ground from the beginning. _No, this can't be._ It was Adam.

I checked his vitals. He was alive, thank god. I hefted him up and found his last detonator which fell out of his hand. As I turned I noticed blood running from my shoulder. _Shit, that bullet made it through, and the wound across my stomach reopened. _I then took Adam and proceeded to the ships engine to blow this place sky high.

_Back at the Military base hospital section…_

I was going the hall back to command ops when I saw a "Miner" walking through. "You there. What are you doing here I thought I deployed you." "You did Colonial Hollows, sir. But a military officer knocked me out and took my pod, sir." _Why would a military officer do something like this?_ "Tell me this. What gender was the officer, what height and type of uniform?" "Sir, it sounded like a woman, she was about 4 foot 9 inches and different armor than most officials, sir." _No!_ I sprinted back through all the doors. I was a raging bull at the speed I was going then I finally made it to the room I wanted. Sure enough, Sara was gone.

_At the rebel ship…_

We were almost at the docking bay with time running out. After I set the timer we ran into less resistance than coming in. There were three minutes left and I was losing to much blood with my head pounding and not sure if we would make it.

We reached the bay and hijacked a spearhead fighter.

A spearhead is a three person fighter that's triangular in front and squares off in the back with three thrusters on each side. There were square panels on the outside of the thrusters that fold out to a point to make wings if wanted.

_Set the fighter in drive. Program destination. And blast off._ We burst through the barrier and we headed toward Threshold Nova with a loud BANG behind us. We made it to the runway and as we were getting ready to activate landing the giant loud speakers went off. "ATTENTION ROGUE SHIP. YOU DO NOT HAVE A VERIFICATION ON YOU PULL UP OR BE DESTROYED." Shit, we can't pull up and get verification, it would take too much time. I looked over at Adam and saw my best friend who would do anything to keep us safe. I felt my expression grow soft then hefted him up again. The turrets aimed at us and I opened the back door to find that we are still 20 feet above the ground.

"This is it. See you soon Adam." I leaped off with Adam and fell to the ground. I hit the ground with a stunning impact as the fighter which was going at about 70 miles per hour was shot down and less then a second later I blacked out.

I had the weirdest dream. Weird because it was when I first met Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Militia Force

Chapter 5- Day 4

I had the weirdest dream. Weird because it was when I first met Adam.

_Four years ago…._

"Hey Sara, you gonna wipe the floor with your new sparring buddy?" "Of course I am, remember that to win you have to give a full strength kick to the opponents chest when they're down."

"Whatever you snake. No offense but you're not going to win." "Tina, what the hell you're supposed to support me with this and stop calling me snake you know I hate that."

We headed through the corridors and made our way to the sparring area. Tina went to the observation deck while I continued through the hall. _This is my chance to show Hollows I'm the best in project MORNING STAR. _The door closed behind me and I was face to face with my opponent. I couldn't tell who he was with his armor but the bell rang and it was fight time.

I acted first with a swift punch but all he did was jump side-roll across my back and swept at my legs. I quickly got back up and then I got a round-house kick to the head. I was getting dizzy but shook it off and went for his legs. He jumped, kicked me in the gut and a punch to the head that cracked my helmet. He's too strong for me what am I going to d—. Before I could finish I fell to the ground by a back kick and saw him raise his leg ready to probably kick my rib cage in when he stopped and held out his hand.

I took his hand got up and yelled, "Why didn't you finish the match! What are you, some kind of chicken or scaredy cat?" He took off his helmet and with a calm expression said, "I'm here to train not pointlessly brutally injure my comrades." Up in the observation deck I could hear boos at him but it didn't seem to phase him.

Hollows entered the room next and that's when he announced that that kid and I would be partners. _That kid… That kid was Adam_.

_Present Day….. _

I opened my eyes to find myself in a rather blank room. I sat up and realized I'm in the hospital. I looked left and saw Colonial Hollows asleep in a chair and the door of the room then I looked right. To my right was the window but more importantly was the person in the bed next to mine. Sara was there with vitals machines all around with IV's and a bunch of other gadgets I've never seen.

Hollows woke up a few minutes later and filled me in. "…. In the end she saved you but received extra wounds and will be in monitored bed rest for at least five to seven days." I looked back at Sara speechless then asked, "How long were we out for?" "For three days," replied Hollows. "What about me?" "You're fine now and you can leave whenever you want. I have a cab to take you anywhere you want." "'K thanks" I got out of bed put on my civilian clothes which were a pair of denim jeans with some holes in them along with a gray short-sleeved shirt with a blue and white plaid over-shirt. As I left through the door I suddenly heard Hollows wanting to tell me one more thing. "One more thing Adam. Be sure to stay out of trouble." I replied with, "No promises." and left. I asked the cab to take me downtown and it was about an hour to get there. I was just here to kill some time and look around. I was looking at stores ranging from supermarkets to clothe stores. I passed a gift shop and took a look in it and found some neat trinkets and I neat jewel called a rubium fridium. It was a crystal that was a mix of an emerald green and ruby red and it was sure to catch anyone's eye. I made my way to the card section and made it to the birthday section. _That's right; Sara's birthday is about three weeks from now._ I need to find something to get her but nothing came to mind so I left the store.

I was walking back to the cab when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "YO ADAM!" I turned and saw my friend Tom. "Hey Tom what's up." "Nothing much just hanging with Susan, Britney and Edd." "How is everyone?" "They're OK but time to get back to business." I looked at him as if he were crazy. _What business I thought he just came to say hi?_ "I was your first friend and also your best friend right?" "Yea but what does that have t—""Then tell me. Are Susan and Britney telling the truth when they say you and Sara are…." "Are what?" "You know. Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" I was shocked for an instance then whacked him really hard in the back of his head. "Of course not you dope why would you even listen to them?" "You're right. That's the last time I listen to Susan and Britney telling Edd and I that it's their feminine hunch." I got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "The next time they get one of their _hunches _and you believe them I'll make sure to whack you three times harder, got it?" "Yea got it." From the distance two girls and one guy were walking over calling for Tom. The brunette one, Susan, was the one screaming at us like a maniac. "Hey Tom get your red head over here and…. Oh Adam is that you?" "Yea it's me." "Oh well where is Sara?" _I can just tell she's trying to prove to Edd now about her _feminine hunch. "She's still on her trip. How come you think she has to always be with me?" Her face turned red with embarrassment and said, "Oh, no reason. Anyway we have to go now see you some other time." "Sure." They started to head off then I shouted, "Remember what I told you Tom!" "Don't worry I will!"

I got back to my apartment around ten at night. I threw my shorts on and went to bed. I couldn't help but think about if Sara is gonna be all right. Soon after, I fell asleep.

When I fell asleep it was eleven and that's when I had the weirdest dream and it's one I never want to have again….EVER.


	6. Chapter 6

**Militia Force**

Chapter 6- Day 5

I was standing on the roof of a building taller than the Holmes building on Threshold Nova, and that's about five miles high. On the building I was looking over the edge and on the side of the building, was thousands of electrical wires but as I looking down something was breaking them. It was a body that was snapping them. My radio came to life with a voice screaming, "Save me!" That voice I heard could only belong to one person I know, Sara. I wanted to jump after her but my body wouldn't move. I felt a strange presence behind me. I tried to look but all I saw was a silhouette. I looked back over the edge and Sara was now about fifty feet away from the ground. Her body was two feet away from hitting the ground when everything went black.

I woke up in my bed sweating like crazy. I was sweating so much that it soaked through my sheets. _Great. Now I have to deal with this and it's only seven in the morning._ I took my sheets off and left the apartment building to get some breakfast.

After breakfast I went back to the hospital to find out Sara woke up around midnight and went back to sleep around one in the morning after a chat with Hollows. Eh. _I won't stop in; I might wake her up and probably either get a lecture or a brutal deafening yell from her._ I left back for downtown and found a flyer for a race with modified military LANCE-V's. The prize was 10,000 dollars due to the mods could be whatever you wanted as long as it's not lethal. _Ha. You would never catch me doing something like this._ As I was walking I was thinking about my dream and then it reminded me I still have to get something for Sara's birthday. _That rubium fridium I saw the other day would probably make a perfect gift._ But_ who knows if she'll like it because she isn't exactly the type to wear jewels. Oh well I'll get it on a necklace or something like that. _

I went back to the store to find out that the jewel was 7,369 dollars. Great I only need 7,349 more. I racked my brain for easy ways to make money and then it hit me. Great, _I know a way but I'll hate it to the extreme._

I made it to the race arena and signed up for the race and got a standard LANCE-V, save the lethal weapons. A LANCE-V was a car that was low like a race car with tires big enough that, if flipped upside-down, could allow the driver to still drive upside-down. Where the harpoon was supposed to go was empty and the rear cockpit was completely gone.

I had half an hour to make my mods. I kept the tacky white glue that gets anything caught in it stuck until a solvent dissipates it. Where the harpoon goes I added an EMP launcher. I put spikes on the wheels so idiots give second thought before ramming me into a wall and my last mod was a black smoke screen. I kept my ride light unlike some of the other racers.

We pulled up to the starting line and the announcer told us the course. "You will head down road 32x5 then proceed through the winding tunnel on the same road, pass through the docks and a junkyard then a final stretch to the finish. It's as simple as that. Is everyone ready?" The drivers hit their ready signal and the crowd went wild. The light turned green and everyone except me went a lightning speed. "Um, racer 12, the race started." "Oh, I know. Thanks for the heads up." After a few more seconds I took off.

_Just as I figured._ As I passed down the road to the tunnel there were already down drivers. _I knew this would happen, it happens all the time at the beginning of a race._ According to the log only six out of the fifteen drivers were left. I caught up with the rest of them just as we all entered the tunnel. The driver in front of me had a back cannon and it was trained on me. It fired the white tacky glue as globs toward me but I merely dodged it and fired my first out of three EMP grenades and there was one less driver in the race.

I'm now in sixth and right behind the group of the third, fourth and fifth drivers. Third place spun around and drove backward while hurling stink bombs out of his side cannon. One hit fifth place directly, he let go of his steering wheel and his LANCE immediately broke apart. Shit, these stink bombs have metallic ruster compounds in them. One hit on me and I'm screwed. I looked over at fourth and we seemed to understand each other. Third hurled another stink bomb, but at me. I hit the gas and immediately turned toward the wall. The tires went up the wall and landed back on the ground with me upside-down. _Now I have to drive upside-down? This is why I hate driving on land vehicles_ so _much._ I shot my second EMP and missed but then fourth rammed third only to get blown away by a spring loaded side and then one less driver was in the race.

We left the tunnel and now going through the docks. _I'm getting tired of this bull._ I shot the smokescreen forward and then launched my last EMP at him while dodging his stink bombs through the smoke. I heard the EMP pop and checked the log to find one more driver off the roster.

Still upside-down I left the docks and put myself at 110mph and flew to the junkyard. There I caught up with first and second. Soon after I arrived, however, Second blew up in smoke and the shockwave caused me to flip right-side up again. _Just awesome. Turns out first place is cheating and using lethal weapons isn't this just my lucky day._ I pulled up to first and the fight to win started.

_Meanwhile at the hospital…._

I walked into Sara's room to find her awake. "Good afternoon Colonial," she said. "Good afternoon to you to." "How's Adam doing?" "He's fine. Probably walking around downtown minding his business or with your friends." "I see. So you mean you have no clue what he's doing and no one's watching him?" I gave Sara a surprised look then laughed I little. "I told him to stay out of trouble and—" "And he said his usual." "Correct. Anyway want to watch some TV?" She looked at me with a, I have nothing else to do, what do you think, look. I turned on the TV and looked at her. "What channel?" "398. They usually have something good on there." I flipped on the channel to see an almost over race between first and second until Sara said something. "Am I losing it or does second place kinda resemble Adam." "I don't know. Let me zoom in." I zoomed and I was filled to the brim with rage. It was Adam in that race and sure enough, by the looks of it, the race was rigged just by looking at first place's car. "That's it! I got to go Sara. Be back in a bit." I stormed out of the room and left the hospital.

_Back at the race…_

_First was playing dirty and I have no way to get even. Now I really hate races. _We left the junkyard and were on the last stretch. First got close to me and a chainsaw came out of the side of the vehicle and dug into mine. I was able to pull away but why would I? There were no more EMPs, my smokescreen was used and I only had two shots of tack left or one big shot of tack. I'm brilliant, I have the perfect plan. I quickly drifted behind him to gain speed and got in front of him. First was getting ready to fire a harpoon into the back of my LANCE but I was too quick. I shot one big glop of tack in front of me and made a hard right turn. Sure enough he got stuck. _Oh yea, I'm the best._ Suddenly liquid rolled down the wheels and he was moving again. _Bull, he must have gotten some solvent I just have to—._ Next thing I knew there were explosions around me from his grenade launcher. _Come on. The finish is only 70 feet away._ BOOM! A grenade hit the back of my LANCE and was sent into the air, spiraling out of control. I saw him getting closer and closer but then I landed upside-down and heard a horn go off. Turns out I landed past the finish. _Yea, I'm just that awesome._

_Later that night….._

I returned to my apartment around eight at night with the rubium in hand. I turned on the light to find Hollows in here. "So enjoy your joy ride?" "OK, I know what you're referring to and I hated every moment of it." "Then why do it? You know you could've died or blown your secret." "I'm sorry but I can't tell you why. But I can promise that _this_ will never happen again." "To hell it won't. Anyway I'm going see ya tomorrow." "K but what's with the uniform on my bed?" Hollows turned around with a grin on his face. "You know you're still 14 years old." I looked at him questionably. "Yea, and?" He just stood there grinning then I got the idea. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't send me _there._ Send me on a mission, or suicide mission, anywhere but _there_!" "That's right starting tomorrow you're going back to school." "Nooooooo!" I stood there horrified like a deer in headlights.

As Hollows was leaving he said, "Oh. One more thing. Sara saw you at during the race from the junkyard to the finish and she seemed worried. If I were you, try to be more subtle when you do that kind of stuff." He left, closed the door behind him and I stood there stupefied for the next half an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Militia Force**

Chapter 7- Day 6

I was sitting in the backseat of Hollows car giving him a death stare. He looked at me and said, "Come on. Try and enjoy this, then it won't seem as bad." "Yea right! Don't you remember what happened last time I was at school?"

_Two years ago…_

I was sitting in that chair for half an hour and it was the last class of the day. I was becoming so annoyed, then I snapped. I stood up and tossed my desk on the ground when I stood. "To hell with this!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs. I picked up my chair while the teacher was hiding behind her desk. I threw the chair out the two-story window and then jumped out the window next to it for added effect. Once I landed I looked up and screamed, "See ya, suckers! I'm out of here!"

_Present day….._

"Yea I remember," Hollows said with displease and a bit upset, "Your action also caused the students at that school to riot so don't even think about doing that again." "Don't worry I won't do _that_ again." He looked at me sternly and opened the door. "We're here." "'K but don't bother coming back I'm gonna head back on my hover board GT8, I still need to try it out." When I finished he was already gone. Great _now time to relive hell._

_At the hospital….._

_Man, I'm bored out of my mind. All I have to do is sleep, eat, and watch TV. How could this get even more boring?_ The door suddenly opened and Hollows was there. "Good morning, sir." "Good morning Sara." "What's Adam doing?" "At his personal hell." I tried to hold back my laughter but wasn't able to control it. "I would have loved to see the look on his face when you told him." "Oh don't worry I have a picture of it, because I knew you would want to see it." We both grinned and the boring times went away.

_Back at the school…_

Man I can't wait to get out of here. It's now my fifth out of the ten classes of the day, lunch. I sat down and then Susan, Britney, Tom and Edd sat with me. "So Adam," Britney started, "Didn't expect you to be back here." "You think I wanted to come back? Yea, right."Turned out after another grueling conversation that went from homework, to classes, then somehow to a topic that if Sara and I were going out, but that quickly changed, then we all figured out we had the same science class next class.

The bell rang and we all went to science to find out it was the same teacher I had last time. She always locks the door then blames us for being late all the time. _That's it. I've had it with her!_

I went to the door and punched straight threw it. Some kids were amazed others like, what the hell's going on. I unlocked the door and burst into the room then picked up a chair and tossed it at the door, which then flew off its hinges and destroyed three lockers in the process. I looked at the teacher and shouted, "Stop locking the ****** door you *****." Immediately after that I was sent for after school detention. _Just my luck. I hate this place and now I have to stay longer._

_Later, after school…_

I was on the first story of the building with the principle, who looked to be asleep. _Maybe I could sneak out while he's asleep?_ I got up just for him to say, "Sit back down you runt." I sat back down and looked out the window. As I was looking I saw one of the new janitors walking by. I watched him and fell into shock. He pushed in one of the bricks on the wall to reveal and hidden doorway, but there was no way for me to get out. _Or was there?_ "Excuse me, principle." "What?" "May I go to the bathroom?" "Fine but only five minutes." "Thanks."

I ran through the halls and pulled out my silenced Campton pistol I always keep with my civilian clothes, made it to the wall and opened the door the same way the janitor did. _This is it._ I walked in and down a staircase.

I went down to find a secret underground base of a sort. I took three steps in and found the janitor with my science teacher. "Did you make sure that boy wouldn't see us?" Said my teacher. "There's no way. Don is watching him right now." _Wait, the principle is part of this too?_ I turned to leave just to see a fist in my face and everything went dark.

_At the hospital….._

"OK Sara, I have to go now and check on Adam." "'K Hollows see ya later." As he was leaving the room he pulled his keys out of his pocket and something else fell out with it. I wanted to tell him but he was already gone. I picked the stopwatch like object up and examined it. What is this? All of a sudden a red light went off and the watch opened. "WARNING, WARNING. IRREGULAR VITAL SIGNATURES DETECTED FROM SUBJECT 0857 REQUEST SUPPORT. REPEAT IRREGULAR VITAL SIGNATURES DETECTED ON SUBJECT 0857!" _0857? Wait. That's Adam's number!_ I got out of bed and opened the closet. _Guess I'm checking out early, and it shouldn't affect me 'cuz all me wounds are near healed and I only had two more days of bed rest._ Within five minutes I was halfway to Adam's position on the stopwatch.

_At the underground base…._

I woke up to find myself harnessed in midair in magnetic locks. To my right were ten sets of tubes and to my left were the people that trapped me. "So tell me! You're rebels aren't you!" The one that was my principle walked up and said, "Yes and I know you're military. I found your badge and your pistol." "OK, so tell me what those tubes are." "You see, we got our hands on some of your teleport tech so we have these as receiving ends while the others are on our super cruiser." "I get it. Who would expect the rebels to use a school?" "Precisely so when the first wave comes you will—"There was a loud explosion and someone in a battle suit started raining hell on the area. When the coast was clear the person came up to me. "Adam you all right?" Wait that voice. "Sara!" "No time. Take this." She unlocked the magnets and handed me an assault rifle. "But the pods—" "Don't worry. I overheard the situation and Hollows and Co. should be here soon." "Fine. Let's go." We were heading to an alternate elevator entrance until we heard something. The principle was still alive. "Begin operation!" He shouted over a radio. Less than a second later rebel troops started appearing out of the tubes and they were in the way of the elevator.

"Let's bring hell to these guys Sara." "You got it Adam." We got behind cover and started to blind fire until someone got close. Sara took him down with ease and said, "I've got a plan." At this point I was ready to do anything.

"'K got the plan down Adam?" "Yea I'm loving it." OK this was good. Now to hope he follows it. Under the constant fire I was able to get the dead body of the rebel I killed and flung it over me. "Ready?" I asked Adam. "Ready." I jumped over the barrier we were using and used the dead body as a meat shield to protect from direct fir while shooting from the side while Adam was right behind me killing the rebels I missed. We made it past half the tubes then the meat shield became useless and the we were sandwiched. What to do? What to do? "I got an idea." Said Adam. "What?" A grenade blew down some of our back cover. "We flash 'em." "Gee I would've thought of that if we had some flash bangs!" "But we do. Let me see your frag." I gave him my frag and watched him work as he was messing around I realized how good he was in battle. He was still in civilian clothes yet not a bullet or anything in him. "Done." I take back everything I just thought. "Your big plan is a frag covered in pens!" "Yep." He threw the frag in the air and it blew along with about half a gallon of ink. All of a sudden we heard screams. "My eyes!" "It burns!" Wow, he was right.

As the troops were distracted we ran and made it to the elevator. Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden? I fell to my knees then all of a sudden I just hurled. "Come on Sara. Pull it together." He took me and lobbed me into the elevator with my head getting foggy again. I noticed a red laser at the entrance to the elevator. "Adam no!" Too late. He stepped through and next thing I knew there were about fifty darts shot into him. He fell into the elevator in pain. He must be in pain. He has no battle suit. "Don't worry. These are trancs. Just activate the elevator. Those goons will be here soon. Through my dizzy head I hit a button then passed out the same time Adam did when the doors closed.

I awoke with the doors open and Hollows was there and Adam, fighting the tranquilizer, was briefing him. "I see." Said Hollows. "Send a bomb down the elevator. We were removed and a lower grade tac nuke was sent down. We got a safe distance and Hollows was about to push the button when Adam broke in. "Wait!" "What!" "Let me detonate the bomb." "Wha—, fine." "I've been waiting so long to do this!" Adam pushed the button and the school blew up. "Woohoo! Wait. This is the planet of cities… That means there are about 3 million more schools…. NOOOOO!" Then Adam fell to the tranquilizers. "I guess he only fought the serum to blow up the school." I said to Hollows. "Yep. And I believe there's something you want to give me. And you should've stayed in bed." "Save me the lecture. You know neither Adam nor I could do anything without the other on our back." "That I do. You two make a great team." "That was probably the only good decision you've made." I laughed, handed him the stopwatch object then I passed out.

Two hours later in Hollows underground office…

"Are they strong enough yet?" said an about 7 foot tall sleek humanoid with red-orange skin with blue eyes and 10 nostrils in a circle pattern. "Not yet, Cluth-Biul." "But Hollows how am I supposed to test them?" On their mission to Costres Pilliar, is when." "Remember, Partner, We have to find out which one is born under Hope and has the ability to—" "Enough Cluth-Biul. Remember that the walls have ears." "Too true Hollows. Anyway how's the search?" "I got the tectatanium and two of the stones. All we need is one more and a crystal that matches your sun. What were you born under?" " I am born under Regret." "I guess that explains why we work well together."


End file.
